


One Bed

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: A hotel mix-up has a sexually frustrated Tony Stark even more frustrated. Luckily Peter has an idea. Two friends who end up with more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	One Bed

He blamed Happy. When they got to the conference, the room he had asked Happy to book was for two people, two separate people, but no, he went and booked him a large room with one double bed. Which would have been fine if he was alone or planning on bringing someone up to the room, but instead, he was with his mentee.

This was the first conference he was letting his 20 year old protegé tag along, and boy was Peter excited. He had gone out with May and bought all new notebooks and pens to take notes, and smart clothes so he looked in place. 

In actuality the kid was doing great in his role shadowing Tony, and he did enjoy having the younger man around. Just, not IN his bed. When they opened the door to this, Tony shook his head. He called downstairs as soon as he put his bags down and insisted they got separate beds or rooms, but they insisted back that there were no other rooms available, and this was the closest hotel for thirty miles. 

Tony sighed, thanked him passive aggressively and sat down at the desk. He looked up to see Peter standing awkwardly. 

"Sorry, Kid." Tony sighed, "You're gonna have to share a bed with an old guy." 

Peter giggled, "You're not old. Should we get room service and watch TV before bed?" He asked.

The older man sighed, he was so hoping to get two separate rooms so he could have a little time to himself. He had been so stressed and worked so hard that all day all he could think about was getting into bed and giving himself a good wank, christ, he needed it so badly. But alas, it was going to be another few days before he would be alone at night again. So he sighed and nodded to the younger man,

"Sure. I have some paperwork to go over, let's call in some food."

Peter settled into the room and called down for them to get dinner. Soon enough it came through, and they sat on the bed watching some Tom Hanks movie as they did so. Tony had papers spread out over the bed as he ate his food, looking over them.

"For the thing tomorrow kid, I need you to be alert. If you meet this guy," he pointed at a profile he had printed out as he chewed his food. "Don't talk to him, that guy is looking for ways to get into my company. He steals and sells secrets, and because you're new, he'll think you're easy."

Peter nodded as he looked down and then back up to the screen, shovelling food into his mouth. "Okay, that guy, bad. Got it." 

"Food good?" Tony asked as he made a note on one of the sheets.

"Mmhm!" Peter replied, "I'm actually full but it's too good not to eat."

Tony half smiled, not looking up. "Glad you're enjoying it." He looked over at his watch, noticing the time. "Christ, kid it's getting late. We should get to sleep if we want to be there at 8am." 

Peter nodded and stood up, putting his now empty plate on the desk. "I'm gonna have a quick shower before bed, I won't be long."

Tony's mind went straight to this; he now had at least ten minutes to get himself off before Peter returned. He should feel guilty, but he didn't. As soon as the door locked and he heard Peter's clothes hit the ground, Tony cleared everything away and lay back in the bed. He lay on top of the sheets, legs stretched out. He paused, waiting for the shower to turn on, slowly palming himself through his trousers. 

Suddenly the water started hitting the tub, Tony shoved down his trousers, letting his cock be released. His hand wrapped around his long shaft as he closed his eyes,  _ finally.  _ Tony's fingers felt so good, though he couldn't let himself properly indulge in a fantasy or how good it felt, it was a race against time.

He began to jerk himself off, one hand resting on his thigh as the other got to work. He bit down on his lip, his chest rising. 

" _ Ah fuck,"  _ he moaned to himself as he let his thumb rise up and swipe over the slit of his cock. His hips raised up as he moved faster, squeezing himself, "Shit," he breathed.

Tony could hear Peter humming in the shower, he tried to focus on something to get him off, someone beside him, someone's mouth on his cock, oh god that would be a pretty sight. He needed that wet heat around his cock, he yearned for it. It's all he had been thinking about all day. 

"Ohh," Tony groaned, licking his lips. He needed more time, but unfortunately the water turned off moments later. 

"Shit." He cursed himself, standing up and putting himself back into his underwear as fast as he could. That was the worst thing ever, now he was going to have to go to bed half hard next to Peter, Peter! Of all people! He was going to have to take a cold shower.

Peter stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips, smiling as he looked at his mentor. "The shower stopped working, apparently you only get a certain amount a day. And the people here before us must have used  _ a lot. _ "

Well, that goes that saving grace. Tony grimaced and nodded, "Just my luck." He commented as he had his back to Peter. "Don't look, I'm getting changed." 

"Ditto." Peter replied as they both got into something to sleep in. After Peter was done, he climbed into bed and turned off the light. He lay there for a few minutes before he felt the weight on the other side of the bed. Tony climbed into bed, apparently they were wearing the same thing, t-shirts and boxers.

"Sleepy?" Tony looked over at him, snuggling down in his side of the bed. 

Peter shrugged, "Not really. You?"

Stark sighed heavily. "Nah. Do you want to talk or something?" He pulled the cover over him, laying on his back and staring up to the ceiling. He was really uncomfortable, trying to force away his eagerness to get off.

"I really appreciate you letting me come," Peter told him sincerely. "I know you wanted to be alone."

"Yeah well, you need to learn. I do miss being alone, but you're not bad company."

Peter giggled, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He was lying on his side, facing Tony, his head snuggled against the pillow. "You like me don't you?"

Tony looked down at him in confusion. "Pete… you're sleeping next to me in bed. Yes, I like you. If I didn't, you'd be sleeping in the bathtub."

"Fair enough, I was just checking." Peter whispered, "You're a good man Mr. Stark, I'm glad I'm here."

Tony smiled, "Yeah so am I."

"But you weren't earlier, when you were swearing under your breath about you being stuck with me."

The older man froze, "Shit. I wasn't aware that you heard that, I'm sorry." He offered, pulling the duvet over him more. 

"So do you really like me?" Peter asked quietly. 

"Pete… it wasn't about you, it's just me, I was looking forward to sleeping alone." 

"Huh." Peter whispered, "I always prefer sleepovers. It means you can bond."

Tony chuckled, "It wasn't that, I just, it doesn't matter. I can do things alone that I can't do with you here."

Peter sat up on his elbow. "What do you mean… ohh, do you mean?" He raised his eyebrows in realisation. "Shit, sorry."

The older man sighed, "It's okay. I can wait I guess."

Peter mumbled something that Tony couldn't quite hear and had to ask him to repeat. 

"What was that?" Tony asked, turning his head. 

"Uh, nothing. Doesn't matter, good night Mr. Stark." Peter commented quickly before clenching his eyes shut. He totally shouldn't have suggested that, he knew he shouldn't, actually he doesn't know why he did, but he really wanted it to happen. 

"Nooo," Tony said to him, "I want to hear what you just asked me to do."

The younger man sighed, "I was just saying… if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind."

Tony thought about it for a minute or two, the awkward silence between them growing. He weighed his options, either wait until he got home in the next few days or just get off now? 

He had been desiring this pleasure all day, physically needing the release. If he got off now, he wouldn't be thinking about it all day tomorrow.

Tony was straight, and so was Peter… but it's not like they were physically going to do anything, plus the idea of getting off with someone watching was really hot. Maybe he could convince Peter to say something hot?

"Okay," Tony replied, startling the younger man. "But you have to watch."

Peter gasped a little, still lying on his side facing Tony. "Really?" He whispered as the older man sat up a little, letting his hand very slowly trail down to his crotch. 

"Yeah, I'm your boss, do as I say." 

Fuck that was hot, Peter opened his eyes and watched as Tony palmed himself through his underwear, bringing himself to arousal again. Well, he was on the edge anyway, it didn't take much to make him hard. 

"Fuck," Tony whispered, slipping his hand inside and taking a hold of his large cock. His eyes fell shut as his head fell backwards. Just the thought of having someone there watching him was turning him on so much. It was the idea of doing something you're not supposed to do. Peter wasn't anything to him but his mentee, and this was overstepping a huge line.

The younger man's eyes were stuck on the hand moving inside Tony's boxers. This was so fucking hot, he was actually watching someone pleasure themselves, and it wasnt just anyone.

"Ohhh," Tony groaned, "You watching kid?" 

"Yeah," Peter whispered, licking his lips, his mouth pretty dry. "But you're… covered."

"Mmm, let me rectify that," Tony replied in a low husky tone before slipping down his boxers over his hip and revealing his cock for the younger man to see. 

"Ohmygod," Peter gasped, blood rushing to his own cock at just the sight of Tony's gorgeous erection. His own hand trailed down his body to his own stiffening cock, squeezing it hard. 

"Like what you see?" Tony asked, wrapping his fingers around his cock once more. He began to jerk himself off slightly faster now. 

"I do…" a strained voice came from Peter. "Wow."

Tony's whole body filled up with arousal, "Oh shit, I needed this… tell me something kid,"

Peter shoved his own trousers down and got his cock out, fisting it as he was glued to watching his mentor jerk off. "You're so big, oh  _ fuck _ ," Peter replied, "It looks so good… do you feel good Mr. Stark?"

Tony nodded, groaning as he felt the bed shift slightly more. He opened his eyes to see Peter beside him, jerking off too, his cock hard in his hands. "I do… nngghh, do you?"

"Ahh… fuck yes, oh god… does your cock feel good, huh?"

Wow, so Peter talking dirty was actually quite a turn on. He could feel precum dripping down his fingers as he watched the younger man buck up into his hands. 

"Feels so good," Tony decided to take a chance, a big chance, a huge fucking chance that could make or break the whole future of their relationship. He swapped his hands around, letting the hand nearest Peter rise up and slowly grip into those curls. 

Peter groaned as he touched himself faster, biting down on his lip. 

Tony's internal monologue was gushing over how soft and tug-able his intern's hair was. Peter groaned at the touch, so Tony pulled at it slightly. The younger man's mouth fell open. Both of them touching themselves in rhythm, Tony started to move Peter's head towards his cock, slowly keeping an eye on him, making sure that this wasn't forcing. 

But Peter seemed to go along with it, leaving his mouth open as he was led towards the large cock his eyes were on. "Do you consent?" Tony whispered, bucking up his hips as he watched Peter get closer.

"My mouth is open for a reason, Mr. Stark." Peter replied before letting Tony sink his head around his cock. 

The knowledge that this was wrong and out of character was such a turn on, Tony's whole body filling with fire as he watched Peter, who he'd had no sexual attraction to before, wrap his pretty pink lips around his massive cock. Peter went down as far as he could, gagging slightly but not stopping.

"Christ!" Tony moaned, fingers still tight in his hair as he fucked up into Peter's hot, wet mouth. 

Peter was moaning and making obscene noises as he bobbed his head fast, sucking him down as hard as he could. It was the hottest thing in the world, seeing Peter work on him, saliva literally dripping from his lips. One hand started to fondle Tony's balls as he worked on him.

"Peter! Oh fuckme, oh Peter, peeeetteeee!" Tony groaned, not caring how weird it was to call out the other man's name during a time like this. 

Peter moved faster, humming around his cock as he pulled back and focused just on the head, licking along the slit.

"Jesusfuckingchrist!" Tony moaned, looking down to see Peter instinctively wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. "So fucking pretty," he told him, "Such a good boy… I'm so glad I brought you!" 

Peter sucked hard, jacking off the base, fondling his balls, and moaning. Tony was going to cum, and he was going to cum hard, thrusting up into Peter's mouth, his body was heating up. He could feel his orgasm rising through his body. 

"Just like that, oh yeah… more, ohh baby!" Tony bucked up, gripping tightly at his hair. "I'm gonna cum, move honey, I'm gonna cum so hard!"

Peter didn't move, instead he doubled down and did his best to bring his mentor to orgasm. He wanted to hear Tony cum loudly, he wanted to taste his cum. He needed it. 

"PETE!" Tony cried out as he thrust up, coming hard and long down Peter's throat. Peter continued to suck and swallow, making sure to get every drop of Tony Stark inside him. He pulled back and lay down beside Tony, fully not expecting something back. 

Peter grabbed at his own dick again, touching himself fast. He felt Tony's hand grab his shirt and pull him close, their lips connected in a hungry kiss. Peter melted into him, letting the older man tantalise his lips. Tony's tongue explored his mouth and before he knew it, he was being pushed back against the bed and Tony crawled on top of him.

His own hand fell away from his cock as Tony's took over. The older man's other hand held onto the side of his face, pulling away from the kiss and moving his hand faster.

"Come on Petie… cum for me," 

Peter looked up into his hazel eyes, "Praise me… Tony, I get off on you praising me," he moaned, his body just aching for release.

Tony smirked and licked down Peter's soft neck, whispering into his ear as he wanked him off harder. "You're such a good boy, oh god, Peter, you're amazing, and you're so gorgeous, have you always been this beautiful, baby? Huh? Fuck I need you to cum for me now, be a good boy, make daddy proud!"

Peter thrust up and came hard all over the older man's hand, "MR. STARK FUUUCCK!" He exclaimed as white liquid decorated Tony's thick fingers. 

Tony removed his hand and lay his body on Peter's, kissing him again but kissing him slowly. Peter moaned deeply into the kiss as they fit against each other. Tony stroked the sides of Peter's face as he pulled away. 

"You feel okay, Petie?" Tony whispered, kissing his nose. Peter nodded, smirking as he blushed hard, his hand gently smoothing around the older man's body to his back. 

"I feel good, is this not weird?" Peter giggled, "I'm pretty sure you've never even looked at a guy before." 

Tony chuckled, nodding. "Not once, but you're the exception baby. You're so cute." He smiled, kissing his cheek and lingering. 

"Kiss me again, Stark." Peter urged him, "I have a feeling this week is gonna be better than we thought it would be."

  
  



End file.
